I Think I Like You More Than Just Friends
by EclareLover89
Summary: <html><head></head>Clare is Adam's best friend and one day when Drew and Clare meet through Adam they gain interest into each other. Summary sucks. Story is better than it sounds...well I hope. Rated M just to be safe. Very OOC.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Yay another Drew-Clare Fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Degrassi or any of the characters in this Fanfiction **

**Clare's POV **

My best friend's name is Adam, and we're very close. We just met this school year and we've been friends ever since. Today he invited me over to go to his house. Personally I've never been there before so I don't know what this is going to be like. Adam mentioned he had an older brother named Drew. He said that they're actually step-brothers, but they consider each other just brothers.

I'm in my sixth block and the time is just going so slow. My last block is math and its soo boring! The only good thing about it is that my other best friend, Alli is in it with me. There's only ten more minutes left of the class…Thank God! I looked over at Alli and gave her my 'I'm bored' look. She mouthed "I hear ya," Back at me. My math teacher, Coach Armstrong was talking about some math assignment due next week. Before he could finish his sentence the bell finally rang and school was out!

As Alli and I were walking out of the classroom I bumped into Declan Coyne. He was hot and mysterious, but I'm not really interested in him. "Hey Clare." "Hi Declan. What's up?" Declan smiled at me. "Not much you?" "Oh nothing just going over to a friend's house today." I looked over at Alli and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Are you busy this weekend? Maybe we could hang out." Man this guy works fast. I mean he just got out of a relationship with Holly J Sinclair and now we wants to "hang out" with me. "Uh sorry Declan…I can't hang out this weekend. Anyway I gotta go meet up with Adam…so bye." I stormed off with Alli after I said that. Alli and I started laughing.

"Wow Clare who would've thought you would ever tell off Declan Coyne." "I don't like him so…whatever." I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Adam with Alli following me. "Clareee! Wait up." Oh Alli gotta love her. "Well maybe if you weren't slow you wouldn't have to yell at me to wait for you." Alli just gave me a glare and linked our arms together as we walked to Adam.

"Hey Adam!" I let go of Alli and ran to Adam very slowly since I had heels on. "Hey Clare! We can leave once my brother gets here." "Okay that's fine." Adam and I were walking to his house with Drew. I'm so excited to finally meet Drew and go to Adam's house. "Hey Clare there's my mom I have to go, see you tomorrow." "Okay bye Alli." Alli gave me a hug goodbye and got into her mom's vehicle.

I saw this really hot guy coming toward Adam and I. Maybe this is Drew. He kept on coming closer and I had butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Adam, who's this?" This mystery guy looked me up and down and smiled. Oh wow he has a gorgeous smile. "Oh sorry. Clare this is Drew, Drew this is Clare." This is Drew! I can't believe Adam didn't introduce us sooner. "Clare's coming to our house today." "Really…awesome." This boy is making my knees weak! I finally spoke up, "So shall we start walking?" "Uh yeah let's go."

**Drew's POV **

I can't believe Adam never told me he had such a hot friend! Adam always talked about this 'Clare' chick and she sounded pretty cool, but I didn't know who she was. Now that I know what she looks like I really want to be with her. I just wish I knew how she felt about me. Maybe I could get Adam to let me hang out with him and Clare. Then I'll get Adam to leave the room somehow and "Boom!" she's mine. I am a smooth operator. I could get this girl in the palm of my hands in no time…well I hope at least.

While we were walking Adam and Clare were talking about something I don't know what though because I was too busy making a plan on how to get her. We finally reached our house. Adam and Clare went in first. "Hey Adam, where's your bathroom?" "Upstairs first door on your right." "Thanks." I watched her go upstairs. Damn was she beautiful from the front and back.

Now to yell at Adam about not telling me about Clare. "What the hell is wrong with you!" "What?" Adam looked confused and off guard. "You heard me. Why haven't you ever told me you had a hot friend!" Adam's eyes widened. "Y-you think Clare's hot?" "Hell yeah! Why didn't you tell me about her?" "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. And I didn't think you would like her so quickly."

"Seriously Adam you have a hot friend and a single brother. What's the matter with you?" "Okay okay calm down already! If you want to take her on a date then ask her. I don't know what she'll say though because she just got out of a pretty rough relationship last year," Adam paused. Then started back up again, "He totally smashed her heart because he cheated on her with some blonde slut I guess." This pissed me off. Why would anyone do that to her? "Who was she dating?" "KC Guthrie." I thought he was cool…until now. I guess I'm going to have to have a little talk with him.

"His ass is dead now. No one, especially Clare deserves that." Adam started laughing. "What?" "It's funny how you're getting mad over a dickhead that hurt my best friend last year, and you just met her today and you already _like_ her_." _Adam's right, but I don't care. Clare's been in the bathroom for a very long time now.

**Clare's POV **

Once I got to the Torre's house I was amazed at how beautiful it was. I was more amazed by Drew though. He was very quiet though. He didn't talk at all the whole walk there. When I was in the bathroom I heard Drew yelling at Adam. I heard my name a few times. So I decided to ease drop. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it. This was going on for eight minutes. I've been in the bathroom for a long time. I guess I should go downstairs now since I don't hear anything.

Once I got downstairs I saw Adam and Drew on the couch watching TV. Adam must have heard me because he turned around and said, "Clare come watch some TV with us." Then he motioned for me to go sit with him. Adam patted the seat next to him, which was in the middle. Oh great now I'm forced to sit by Drew.

Adam told me a lot about Drew and by judging him by word I thought we were perfect for each other, considering we have a lot in common. And now that I know what he looks like I really like him. I know it's weird since I just found out who he was today. When I sat down Drew looked at me and smiled. I really want to be with him, but I'm hanging out with Adam.

I saw Drew take out his phone and quickly text someone. I hope it's not his girlfriend. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Adam take out his phone and read the text he just got. "Hey guys I'm going to go upstairs so bye!" Then Adam ran upstairs. That was weird. Drew and I looked at each other and I blushed.

"You have pretty eyes." That made me blush even more. "Thanks you have a pretty smile." I am such a dork! "Thanks. So listen do you want to go out with me this weekend?" I swear after Drew said that my blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Drew looked nervous because I didn't answer him. "Yeah I would love to." I smiled and Drew looked like he just won a million dollars from the lottery. "Really!" I nodded. "Yeah of course." Drew then hugged me tightly. I just realized how much I like him, even if we just saw each other for the first time today. I can't wait for our date.

I stayed at Adam and Drew's house for another hour, and then I left. Before I could leave Drew gave me a hug goodbye and kissed me on the cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, "I can't wait for our date." I have to say that this is the best day ever! Also I now have Drew's cell phone number…this is going to be a fun night.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I know reviews suck, but could you please leave one and tell me how I'm doing so far? **


	2. Short Filler Chapter

**Clare's POV **

Tomorrow is my date with Drew, guess I better go to the mall and buy something cute. We're going to the movies so I'm just going to settle with a new skirt, shirt, and heels. When I told Alli about my date she squealed so loud I thought she was going to cause a scene, but only a few people looked at us. I'm having Alli come with me to help pick out my outfit at the mall. This is going to be fun!

_*At the Mall* _

Alli and I have been at the mall forever. She gave me a few pieces of clothing to try on, but I didn't really like them. I saw a pink plaid skirt that I really liked and Alli made me try it on. I came out of the change room and Alli looked stunned.

"Oh my gosh Clare! You look amazing!" "Uh thanks Alli," I said as I smoothed out the skirt. "Now to get you a cute top to match." "Yeah we should keep looking." "Totally now let's go find you that top," Alli said as she pulled me to another rack of clothes. I saw this purple cami on the rack in my size and I grabbed it and showed Alli. "That's perfect…now to find you a cardigan or something." "Alrighty lets go look over there." I pointed to a shelf with different types of cardigans.

"How about this one Clare?" I looked at Alli and she was holding a cropped pink plaid jacket. It looked like it went with my skirt. "That's perfect. Should we go pay now?" "Of course. Your date will go gaga over you." "Well I would sure hope so." Alli giggled and walked with me to the cash register. "Your total is $32:50." I handed the lady the money and walked away.

All I could think of was my date with Drew. I'm just so excited! I mean this is my first date since KC and I just don't want this to turn out like KC and I did. That's the last thing I need. It's 9:00 P.M. right now so, only 24 more hours until my date with Drew!

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it's just a filler chapter and I'm sorry it sucks, but I'm having slight writers block right now. Please review! **


	3. Date Night!

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I think I'm over my writer's block so here's Chapter 3 =) **

**Clare's POV **

Time is going by so slow and I can't take it anymore! I'm about ready to explode. I really want it to be 9:00 P.M. already. School's out in five minutes and I'm getting very impatient, and I can tell Alli is too. "Okay class you can have the rest of the period to talk amongst yourselves," Coach Armstrong said. Finally! Now I can talk to Alli about tonight.

"So…are you coming over tonight to help me with my hair?" "Of course! What kind of best friend do you think I am?" "The worst? Just kidding Alli, you know I love you as a sister." "I know I'm awesome." I snickered, and Alli and I continued to talk for the rest of the class.

The bell rang and Alli and I shot out of our seats and ran out of the door. "What time do you want me to come over and help you?" "How's 8:45 tonight?" "That sounds fine." I heard someone running behind me in the hall. Then someone appeared right beside me. I looked over and it was Drew. I smiled at him and said, "Hey Drew, can't wait for tonight." "Me neither. Are you walking home today?"

"Uh…no my mom's picking me up." "Oh," Drew sighed. He looked really disappointed. "Maybe we could walk home together next week?" "Yeah sure, I'd love to Drew." "Awesome. Well I have to go meet up with Adam. See you tonight." "Okay. What time are you picking me up?" "8:55 why?"

"Just wondering. Now go get Adam before he gets mad." "Okay fine." Drew kissed me on the cheek before he left to go get Adam. "Clare why didn't you tell me how hot your date was!" Alli playfully slapped me on the arm. "Sorry and after tonight he's off limits so don't even try," I playfully said back. "Clare you know I would never do that to you, but Jenna would."

"She's with KC. plus if she even tried to take Drew I would kill her." "I would too. I mean Drew's way too hot to not fight for." "Exactly and KC wasn't even worth it." "Finally! You're over that ass, I'm so proud of you." "Alli it's not that big of a deal to throw a party over, and just to let you know I've been over him for three months now."

Alli squealed louder than usual. This caused a ton of people in the hall to look at us. We got to the exit doors, and I saw my mom in her car waiting for me outside. "Well there's my mom see you later Alli." "Alright bye." We hugged and I got into my mom's car. "Hey Clare how was your day," my mom asked as I was buckling into my seat.

"It was pretty good, yours?" "Fantastic." "That didn't sound like a good _fantastic. _What's wrong?" My mom looked at me like she was about to cry. "Oh it's just something between your father and I. No need to worry, Clare. It's not something you should be concerned about." "Is it really that bad?"

"I told you it's nothing for you to be concerned about." "Okay fine I'm just curious." My mom dropped me off and headed to work. My dad's car was gone. I really want to know what happened, but _no_, no one ever tells me a thing that happens here.

…

…

…

**Drew's POV **

All I've been thinking about today is Clare and our date tonight. Adam's helping me get ready for tonight. I was really crestfallen. **(A/N: Means disappointed.)** At least I get to see Clare tonight. That's all that matters to me. "Hey Drew how's this outfit for your date?" Adam was holding a pair of jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and sneakers in front of me. "That's looks good. Do you think Clare will like it?" "Hell yeah this outfit is awesome. Any girl would adore it." "What do you know about girls?" Adam gave me a look and shoved the clothes in my face. "Yeah well I know plenty about girls too."

"Yeah sure you know soo much about Clare." "I will after tonight." "Don't you dare think about sleeping with her!" "Adam why would you even say that? It's just our first date not our wedding night." Adam looked confused. "How did you know she had a purity ring? I didn't think you would look at her hands that close."

"I saw it Adam, and no I didn't look at her hands. That would be too weird I just happened to look down and see it." "Whatever." "Adam are you mad that I'm going out with your best friend?" "No why would I? Sure she's my best friend, but I want her happy and if it's with you then whatever I guess."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the best?" "Oh yeah millions of times." "I'm serious Adam. I don't know what I'd do without you." Adam had a big grin on his face, so I know that made him feel good. "Thanks Drew, I don't know what I'd do without you either. We complete each other." "That's right. Best brothers forever." Adam and I fist palmed and I put on my outfit for tonight.

...

…

…

**Clare's POV **

Alli's gonna be here in ten minutes to help me do my hair and makeup. I put on my outfit and I really like it. I put on a bracelet, necklace, and a pair of earrings to complete the outfit. Perfect. I heard Alli knock on the door. "Coming Alli," I yelled. I opened the door to Alli, and she had a makeup box with her. "Ready to look amazing?" "You know it." "Alrighty then let's go upstairs." I shut the door behind Alli and we ran upstairs.

Alli took out a curling iron and plugged it into the wall. "So what are you going to do with my hair?" "You'll see." Alli started curling my hair, and within ten minutes she was done. I looked in the mirror and it looked fantastic! "So what do ya think?" I hugged Alli and said, "Alli this is perfect I love it!" "Thank you, I know you would like it." **(A/N: The hairstyle should be on my profile.) **

"Now to do your makeup." "Okay just make it light that's all I ask." "Fine take all the fun out of it," Alli teased. My makeup consisted of pink lipgloss, a mixed pink and purple eye shadow, winged black eyeliner, mascara, and light pink blush. "Clare you look incredible." "And it's all because of you." "Well…yeah, but still. Drew's gonna love you." "You really think so?" "I know so…now I have to go. Call me after your date and tell me everything!"

"Alright I will." "Don't do something I wouldn't, and have fun." "I know Alli." We hugged and Alli left. Not too long after Drew arrived. "Wow Clare you look…beautiful." I blushed. "Thanks and not so bad yourself." "So what do you want to do? Go eat and then the movie, or see the movie first then eat? It's up to you." He's such a gentleman, I have a feeling we'll be together for a long time.

"Let's eat first." "Okay. Where do you want to eat at in the mall?" "It doesn't matter to me." "How about Chinese?" "That's fine." We got to the mall and Drew opened my door and let me out of the car. "Such a gentleman," I teased. "Well it's better than being a jerk." "True, but I thought all jocks were jerks." "Not all of them." "I can see that."

When we got to the Chinese place Drew and I got seats and sat down. "So what do you want?" "I'm not sure. How about you?" "I think I'm gonna get general tso chicken." "That sounds good and cream cheese wontons." "Do you just want to get a box of those and spilt the general tso chicken?" "Sure that sounds fine."

"Okay I'll go up and order." Drew went up to order and when he got up I got a good view of his outfit. I loved it, it matched my eyes and outfit perfectly. A few minutes later Drew came back with our food. "Order up." I looked at Drew and he had that gorgeous smile on his face. "I love your smile," I blurted out. "Thanks." We started to eat, and it was starting to get awkward. So I decided to speak up, "This is really good." "I know I'm surprised they make it this good in a food court at the mall." "Yeah it's really shocking."

"I've gotta ask what was your first impression of me?" "That's a random question," I shot back. "Clare I'm serious. Here my first impression of you was that you were extremely cute." That made me smile. "You really want to know what I first thought of you," I paused. Drew nodded his head. Then I started back up again, "I thought that you were really hot," I confessed. "Really?" "Yes don't feel awkward please."

"There's nothing to feel awkward about." "Ok. Now it's my turn to ask a question." "Shoot." "Do you think I'm weird?" "What! No why would you be weird?" "I don't know I was just wondering." "Well you're not, you're perfect." I blushed. "Says who?" "Me." "Ok whatever you say." Drew smiled again. Man I love that smile! "Movie time now?" "Yeah sure."

When I was up fully Drew took my hand in his and walked us to the movie place in the mall. "What movie do you want to see?" "Scream 4?" I've wanted to watch Scream 4 ever since I saw the promo for it. "Okay for you I'll watch it."

Once Drew and I got into the movie theater we sat in the back. I laid my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me and smiled. "Don't get too comfortable in that position." "Why?" He probably wants to make out, but I want to wait until we get in his car. "Because I don't want you to fall asleep on my shoulder." I playfully smacked his arm and then focused on the screen.

Once the movie ended Drew and I got up and went out to his car. "So what did you think of the movie?" "I liked it." "Really? I thought it was terrible. I mean we all knew what was gonna happen." "Whatever that's your opinion." "Yep and it's going to stay that way." Things got really quiet and Drew was about to put the keys in the ignition, but I stopped him.

"We're not leaving yet." "Why not?" "We're going to have a little fun before you take me home," I said with an evil smirk plastered on my face. "What did you have in mind?" "Why don't I show you?" I leaned forward and captured Drew's lips in a passionate kiss. I put the seat back, and pulled Drew on top of me. The kiss was really getting heated, but I had to pull back sometime for air. "Wow…you're an amazing kisser."

"So are you." I pulled Drew back in for another kiss. I've never had this much fun making out before. "Am I in heaven?" Oh wow Drew's funny. "You wish." "Yes, yes I do." I laughed. "So is it official? Am I your boyfriend now?" "You tell me." Drew kissed me one more time. "You know this was the best date ever!" "I'm glad you had fun." "I did, but did you?" "Of course."

"We should be getting you home now." "Yeah we should." Drew and my drive home was very quiet. We held hands the whole way to my house. "See you tomorrow?" "Absolutely." Drew and I kissed goodbye and I got out of his car. I waved bye to him and he drove off. I looked at my driveway and none of my parents cars were there.

Once I got into my house it was still the way I left it. I went upstairs into my room and called Alli. She answered on the second ring.

*Alli and Clare's Conversation*

_Alli- _"Clare! I've been waiting all night for you to call. What took you so long?"

_Clare- _"Alli calm down. I just got home from my date."

_Alli- _"Okay so tell me everything. Don't leave a single detail out."

_Clare- _"Alright. Drew and I went to the Chinese place in the mall and ate. We asked each other questions. Then we held hands and walked to buy tickets for "Scream 4" We sat in the back of the theater. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the movie. We went to his car and made out. Then he brought me home. There you happy?"

_Alli- _"Sounds like you had fun."

_Clare- _"I did and Drew and I are official now! I can't believe you aren't freaking out right now because I told you Drew and I made out in his car."

_Alli- _"I am freaking out about that…in my head. You just can't hear me."

_Clare- _"Funny Alli."

_Alli- "_I know I am."

_Clare- "_Alright I'm really tired so I'll talk to you later. Night Alli."

_Alli- _"Goodnight Clare."

I hung up the phone with Alli and took off my jacket, and then I almost fell asleep until I heard the door slam shut downstairs and arguing. Why can't my parents ever go a night without arguing? I went downstairs to see my parents screaming at each other. My night just turned from great to horrible. "Stop it!" My parents turned to me.

"Can you guys just not argue for one night," I stopped and started again, "Look at what it's done to this family." "Clare we know it's affecting you and us so we've decided to get a divorce." Tears started rolling down my face. "It's really that bad? You guys can't just go to counseling or something?" "Clare we've tried, but your father and I have issues that a counselor can't fix."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough! Now if you two will be quiet I'm going to bed." I ran up to my room, turned off all the lights and jumped into bed. I'm going to have such a hard time falling asleep tonight.

**A/N: So how was it? Clare's going to do some things you won't expect in the next few chapters. It'll definitely be OOC. Well leave a review if you want. **


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: Sorry about those two author's notes…I know they're annoying, but I really just wanted to know what you guys thought. Anyway thank you so, so much to the people who did review! I love you for that. Now on to the real new chapter. **

**Clare's POV**

I'm going to go insane! I can't believe them! My parents…why would they do this to me...and Darcy? I wonder how she's going to react when I tell her the news. She'll probably ask a bunch of questions that I can't answer. I still can't believe they're getting divorced today. I've been sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour now. I'm so bored. Maybe I should text Drew. That sounds good.

*Clare and Drew's conversation*

_Clare- _ "Hey what's up =("

_Drew- _"Nothing what's wrong?"

_Clare- _"My parents are getting divorced right now"

_Drew- _"I'm sorry I know how you feel right now because of my parents"

_Clare- _"At least you ended up with the best step brother"

_Drew- _"That I did…Do you want to hang out later so you can get away from your parents and just talk?"

_Clare- _"That sounds really nice I would love to!"

_Drew- _"So when do you want to hang out?"

_Clare- _"Right now!"

After that I stopped texting Drew, and ran out of that awful place and to his house.

**Drew's POV **

I really feel awful about Clare's parents divorcing. I remember how that was like when mine did. I cried for days. It was just so hard to let go, and when my dad remarried I was kind of happy. Sure he was happy, but I wasn't. Then I met Adam. I felt like I was a whole person again. Adam showed me the importance of life and how to be happy again.

Adam is truly my best friend, and if anything ever happened to him I would do anything to find out who and what caused it. Honestly I would fall to pieces if my dad and Adam's mom ever divorced. That would be one hell of a day.

I heard someone knocking on the door and Adam yelled, "I'll get it."

**Adam's POV **

I opened the door to a very upset Clare. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. Once she saw me she ran into my arms and hugged me really tight while sobbing. "Adam I'm s-so glad to see you." I took Clare and pulled her off of me and looked her in the eyes. "Clare what's wrong?" Clare wiped her face which smeared her makeup even more. "My parents they're getting divorced right now. They don't know that I'm here because they're still in that office."

I heard someone coming downstairs. It was Drew, and once Clare saw him she ran to him and almost knocked him over. "I'm gonna go upstairs now so I won't be interrupting anything." "Adam you should stay," Clare said. I hate when things like this happens it gets so…awkward! "No, no I think I should go upstairs. So bye!" I ran up the stairs before anyone else could say anything.

**Drew's POV **

"Adam gotta love him." "Yeah he sure loves to make things weirder then they are, but we wouldn't love him as much if he didn't." I can't believe how smeared Clare's makeup is. I didn't think girls could ever have smeared makeup this bad. "We should go upstairs and get you cleaned up." Clare looked at her fingers which had a bunch of colors on them from her makeup and touching her face. "Yeah…we should." Clare led the way up to the bathroom and I followed behind her.

While Clare went into the bathroom I went to Adam's room to find him playing a video game…not surprising. "Hey Adam." Adam jumped when I said that. "Don't scare me like that! Tell me when you enter my room or at least open my door with a noise." "Sorry man didn't think you would get scared."

"Well obviously I did." Adam looked behind me. "Where's Clare?" "In the bathroom cleaning up." "Good."

**Clare's POV **

My makeup is such a mess! I look like a freaking circus clown. I got a text from my mom asking where I am. I texted back that I was at Adam's house and that I'm hanging out with him today. I put my phone back in my purse and got out my makeup and started reapplying it. Wow it took me less time to put it on than the first time.

I looked down and saw a new disposable razor. Maybe that could come to use. I took it to my wrist and pushed it on then I pulled it down. Blood started coming out, and for a minute I forgot about my parents and started focusing on the pain the razor gave me. It actually felt…good. I did it repeatedly on my left wrist then covered it with band aids and pulled my long sleeved shirt down. I think I just found a new coping skill to deal with my parents' divorce. Drew knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Clare are you okay in there?" "I'm fine Drew I'll be out in just a sec."

**A/N: I think I'm just gonna leave it there for now. Leave a review if you'd like. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I had to get my grades up for school and all that and now I'm out, but anyway you probably don't want to hear about that so on to the story. **

**Clare's POV **

My parent's have been divorced for three days and my scars are still on my wrist, just sitting there reminding me of the pain. I still don't know why my parent's divorced but they did and it's the end. Life just isn't the same anymore. My life is just a shadow of darkness. It's like when everything starts to go well something just _has _to ruin it. I look at some of these people whose lives are worse than mine, but yet I still know mine can't get any better.

The only people that make me feel good are Drew, Alli, and Adam. If things weren't like this maybe I wouldn't of made the mistake of cutting myself. Maybe someone or something in this world wants me to feel like this. I don't know. I wish I had something magical to help me. Like that would ever happen...but I can dream, right?

**A/N: This is just a super short filler chapter and once again sorry I haven't updated, I'll try to update regularly now =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you're actually reading this then I just want to say I'm sorry that last "chapter" was so short, and I just want to ask what did you think of it? **

**Drew's POV **

I haven't seen Clare and in a few days and I'm worried. That day she was at my house she seemed a little off after she came out of the bathroom. I don't know what happened, but I saw some wrappers from a band aid in the trash. I'm starting to worry about her. I could never take it if she ever intentionally hurt herself. Plus it's hard enough to see her go through her parent's divorce. She's a wreck and I like her too much to have her sad.

If only I could do something about it. I just don't know what. It's not like I can just go to her house and have her pack up her bags and have her move in with me. Maybe Adam could help me on this one.

**Clare's POV **

So it's day four of my parent's divorce and I'm still a mess. What makes it worse is that I can't leave the house. Which obviously means I can't see my boyfriend or best friends. This sucks. I feel like I'm on house arrest for something I didn't do. I hate this! Like I said before I feel like someone or something in this world wants me to be like this all the time. If only I had control of this situation...life wouldn't be like this, and it shouldn't have to be like this. I guess if I'm not conscious I don't have to think about this...sleep never gets old.

**Drew's POV **

I've tried to call Clare a few times and she hasn't picked up. I wish I knew where she was and what she was doing. I might as well go to her house and see what's going on.

_Clare's House _

I just arrived at Clare's and it looks like one of her parent's are home. I knocked on the door a few times and her mom answered. "Hello, are you one of Clare's friends?" This is the first time I've ever talked to Mrs. Edwards...well Ms. Edwards now. "Um...yeah. Is she home?" "She's upstairs." Mrs. Edwards let me in and I went upstairs. As soon as I got to Clare's room I opened her door to find a sleeping Clare. She looks adorable when she's asleep.

I don't know if I should wake her or let her sleep. Hell I'll wake her up since I haven't saw her in a few days. "Clare." She moved. I kissed her and her eyes fluttered open with a smile appearing on her face. "Hey. What are you doing here?" "I came to see you because I missed you."

"That's sweet, but how did you get in here?" "Your mom let me in." Clare looked surprised. "Really? I can't believe she actually let a boy come in. Did she question you?" "No she just let me in." "That's weird." "I guess so." "So did you tell her you were my boyfriend?" "No she just said you were up here."

"oh." "yeah." Clare looked so depressed. "Is there anything I can do for you?" "No, why?" "Just wondering." "Okay." She looked like she just wanted to roll over and die. That just makes me feel awful. Who would ever want to put this beautiful girl through such a hard time? I mean first she had KC drama and now her parent's are divorced. That makes me want to shake my head. These people should feel ashamed. "Clare. I'm gonna go now." "Okay thanks for stopping by. I missed you and I would've been able to hang out with you, but my parents said I can't leave the house because of what I did the day of their divorce."

"Oh. Well bye." "Bye." And with that I kissed Clare goodbye and left.

**A/N: I think that's an alright place to stop. Well review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope you'll forgive me with this chapter? I apologize if it sucks or isn't what you expected, I have like no ideas of what to do lol **

**Clare's POV **

Finally it's Monday I've been dying to go to school to get out of my house. It's so depressing and boring. I should have complete freedom by Friday. Thank god I don't think I can take being grounded for another week. As I was walking into school I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist. I jumped and immediately turned around. "What a guy can't hug his girlfriend from behind?" I playfully slapped Drew. "Don't ever scare me like that," I giggled. Drew put his hands up in defense. "Sorry." Drew stretched out the "R's" in sorry. I took his hand, "It's alright." We walked into Degrassi hand in hand.

My sleeve was riding up and I pulled away from Drew to fix it. Concern took over his face. "Clare, are you alright?" I looked at him and tried to fake a smile. "Never better, why do you ask?" Drew shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You just seem...distant ever since your parents divorce and if you're hurting yourself-" I cut him off. "I'm not Drew. I'm fine. I gotta go anyway." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to my first class hurriedly.

As soon as I got to English with five minutes to spare Adam came in looking calm as usual. When he saw me his face lit up like a candle. "Clare! Oh my god I missed you so much!" He ran over to me and gave me a hug, even though I was sitting down. "I missed you too Adam, but you're hurting me." He pulled back with a "my bad" expression on his face. "Sorry I was just so happy to see you." "As I was happy to see you too." Before we could say anything else people started filling the classroom along with Ms. Dawes.

I sat there for an hour so so bored occasionally glancing over at Adam with a "get me out of here!" look. Finally the bell rung and I was the first to leave. I bumped into someone resulting in my books flying everywhere. I bent down to get them and someones hand touched mine. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going," a rather familiar voice spoke. I looked into a puddle of brown eyes and I knew exactly who they belonged to. "It's fine KC. You don't have to help me."

**KC'S POV **

I bumped into Clare as I was walking to my next class and her books went everywhere. I felt bad so I bent down to help her. As I was about to reach and get one of her books I saw scars on Clare's arm. Was she cutting herself? Does Drew even know about this? All these questions were running through my mind. I looked at Clare and noticed she was already standing up and had all of her stuff. I also stood up. "Can I have my binder back?" I looked down at my hands and noticed I was holding her binder. I handed it to her. "Thanks." "Anytime." And with that she walked away. I stood there frozen. I know Clare's my ex but that doesn't mean I don't still care for her. Maybe I should confront her about this?

_*The Next Day * _

**Clare's POV **

So far today has been pretty good. I found out I got a ninety six on my math test and I finished my English homework in class. How could today get any better? When I opened my locker a note fell out and landed on the floor. I picked it up and open it. It said, "Clare meet me outside at the picnic tables after school- KC" What did KC want from me? I found that pretty odd. I grabbed my history book and closed my locker. I turned around to find Drew standing there.

"Hey gorgeous." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "May I escort you to class?" I giggled. "So chivalry isn't dead?" Drew smiled and grabbed the side of my waist and pulled me close to him. He whispered in my ear, "Guess not." That sent chills down my spine. We reached my class and Drew and I said our goodbyes and as soon as I walked in I saw KC. All of a sudden I felt nauseous and my stomach started going in knots.

I don't know if I should meet with him or not. It's quite odd how he just all of a sudden wants to talk. About what? I have no idea. I don't want to talk to him but at the same time I want to find out what's so important that he needs to talk to me for. I quickly sat down and started debating on whether or not I should go.

**A/N: There we have it. Yet another chapter. I know it's not much but I assure you there is still more to come. Leave a review if you'd like and tell me how good or bad it was. Hopefully we'll have a new chapter up by oh say Monday-ish that is all determined by if I get at least three reviews. It all depends on if you want that chapter though...To be continued until then =) **


	8. The Talk

A/N: I know, I know you're all probably pissed at me for not writing. But, I assure you I will try and make it up with this chapter and hopefully get this story done soon!

**Clare's POV**

It was five minutes till school ended and my heart started racing. Should I go? Should I just go home? My mind was acting as a disaster had struck and everything was messed up. Well, my mind is screwed up already. I'm a prisoner of my own being. Locked up, and the key is no where to be found.

All of a sudden rain drops started falling. Great, now I have to go talk to KC in the rain. Better go get some party favors so we can have a blast. I'd rather stick needles in my eyes and walk on broken glass than talk to KC in the rain. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. I took my time and walked as slow as possible. I reached my locker and grabbed my books and black umbrella and made my way to the doors.

I walked out of Degrassi and saw KC standing under a tree by the picnic tables. Glad he can keep his word on one thing. I sighed and looked to the right. I held a tight grip on my bag and started walking toward KC. He had a shy smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"Why?"

I raised my eyebrow once again and squinted my eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Do...what? KC, look if you told me to come here to play games, I'm leaving." I turned to walk away and KC grabbed my wrist. I hissed in pain. KC pulled my sleeve up revealing all of my scars. KC gasped and pulled me close and in to an embrace.

"Clare, why do you hurt yourself?" He pulled out of the embrace and his eyes started shining.

"KC, what I do is none of your business."

"I know, but I still care about you Clare!"

"Glad someone does."

"What do you mean? You have a lot of people who care about you, like Drew and your parents." As soon as KC said that I started breaking down. Tears started pouring down my face. I dropped on one of the benches and tried to wipe away the tears, but more kept on flowing. KC sat next to me and held me. He started gently rubbing my back.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I looked in to KC's eyes and tried to say what I wanted to, but I just couldn't get it out.

"Clare, it's okay. You can tell me anything." I stopped sobbing a little bit and could talk, with tears still falling down my cheeks.

"KC, you don't understand." A small smile appeared on his face.

"I can try." I don't know why, but I actually felt safe talking to KC.

"My parents. They just got divorced and it's killing me inside and they don't realize it."

KC put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. Butterflies were having a party in my stomach. Wait, no! I can't have feelings like this! Not for KC. I love Drew. Wait, love?

"I'm so sorry Clare. If you ever need anything just let me know. I know, I may not be the person you want help from, but I want to see you happy again."

I smiled and hugged KC.

"Thank you."

I stood up and checked my phone. It was 3:40. I told KC I had to go and went home feeling slightly better. Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't so great. It's just a filler and also, I'm so so so so sorry for taking as long as I did. I've been busy with school and everything. Anyways this time I will try, the key word is try here, try to update as much as possible and get this damn thing done! Leave a review pwease ^_^**


	9. Decisions

**A/N: Sooo what did you think of last chapter? Okay I just read through some of the old reviews and I just want to go through a couple of things. I do know about how and why people cut themselves. Look, I only wrote it the way I did because I wasn't sure how to write this. I used to have problems with self-harm, and it's not fun. I was in a dark place, but I'm in a much better state of mind now, and yes, I can see you at home going "Yeah right." and rolling your eyes. Whatever believe me or not, I don't care either way. I'm also going to try and post a chapter every week just so I can get this story done. I know, I should've went over this earlier but I tried to ignore those reviews before. Anyways moving on, here's chapter 9. **

As soon as I got home I went upstairs and lied on my bed. I couldn't stop about what had happened with KC. A smile crept on my face thinking of how sweet he was. Why couldn't he of been like this before? Did Jenna break his heart like he broke mine? I've been out of it so much lately I barely know what's happening with people around me. Why do I care anyway? They're nothing to me.

My phone buzzed; I sat up and took my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Alli.

A: "Hey Clare, what have u been up 2 lately? I miss you!"

C: "Miss u 2! And nothing, really what abt u?"

A: "Nothin really. Just tryin to plz my rents u know they cn b so strict"

C: "I know."

Alli's and my conversation went on for a while. By the time we stopped texting I was ready for bed. I went to get a shower but my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"KC? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice and to see how you're doing. You didn't cut yourself again, I hope."

"No, I didn't KC."

"Good. So what are you up to?"

"Well...I was going to take a shower."

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to go?"

"No no, it's fine. I can talk."

"Okay. So how was your day?"

"Pretty good, and yours?"

"Great. You're making it even better."

When KC said that I blushed. I didn't know what to say. I'm not supposed to be feeling like this!

"Uh...thanks."

"Anytime, beautiful."

My eyes practically shot out of my face. Did KC really just call me beautiful!? I can't talk to him right now I need some time to think.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely. See ya Clare."

"Bye."

I threw my phone on my bed and ran in to the bathroom. I immediately turned the water on and stripped down. All these thoughts were running through my mind. Do I have feelings for KC again? What about Drew? Oh my god. I'm such a bad girlfriend! No wonder why KC dumped me in the first place. Does KC still like me? Would I be considered a slut if I broke up with Drew for KC? Wait, no no no! I can't do what KC did to me to Drew. He's too nice to deserve that.

I got out of the shower and put a pink tank top with white sweat pants on. I blow-dried my hair and put my iPod on. The song "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones came on. I lied down in my bed and tried to come up with an answer to everything. It took me about two hours before I finally fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning I knew who I wanted to be with.

**A/N: Cliffhangers, man I love 'em. Sooo what'd ya think? Who's Clare going to choose? You know, when I started writing this I never would've thought I would have a love triangle with Clare, Drew, and KC. Hmm this is getting interesting to write =) Please leave a review. Who knows maybe you'll get a chapter tomorrow instead of next week. I'll write another chapter depending on how many reviews (Nice ones please) I get and they have to be story-related not about how OOC it is and what not. **


End file.
